Truth or Dare gone wrong
by curiousivy8
Summary: Maka decides to hold a party to celebrate the defeat of the Kishin in hopes everyone will relax and stop thinking of missions and monsters for a while. But when they start playing truth or dare, Black Star dares Maka and Soul to take on a mission to hunt down a psychopathic little girl that's furious with the DWMA. What could go wrong? Rated T for later chapters. SoulxMaka :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So, I'm a HUGE fan of Soul Eater and this is my first fanfic (SO sorry if it epicly fails.) Also I think Maka and Soul should shut up and date already. If I can figure out how to then I'll try to add more chapters, but if people don't like it then I won't. If anyone has any suggestions or anything about the stories just send me a review and I'll be grateful! SO please do! Because if my story sucks I don't want to put people through misery! Thanks and enjoy the story :)**

**Maka: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: ... Nooo...**

**Maka: Yes you are, the Disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yeah... that... I don't own... I CANT DO IT! Maka you do it!**

**Maka: Alright, alright. Ivy doesn't own Soul eater, as much as she wishes she does.**

**Me: That's pretty much it. So, I'll shut up so you can read. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Maka groaned at the sound of her alarm clock.  
"Shut up..." She told it, irritated. It kept beeping. She was so exhausted, mostly because she was awake half the night reading her new book. Ok, so it wasn't new and she had already read it eight times. But it was a good book!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

That wasn't going to stop her from going to school though. She still had to make Soul Eater a death scythe, and a better one than her no-good, creepy, cheating father. She began to wonder what mission she and Soul should take on next... _What am I doing? I just defeated the Kishin two weeks ago and I'm already thinking about missions and death scythes! Hey, I could throw a late party, to celebrate the defeat of the Kishin. And _Maka smiled to herself _Bad weather. But when should I throw the party? Tomorrow? Maybe Sunday would be a better idea. That way it would be on the 8th so Kid would be happy..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Maka punched her alarm clock off her nightstand. The crash it made against the wall was loud enough to wake her and Soul out of bed. Her poor clock gave one last half-hearted beep before dying out completely. Soul looked into her room, annoyed.

"What the heck?" Soul asked. He looked at her clock, lying in the corner. "Never mind. Can you make breakfast?" Soul left without waiting for an answer. Maka frowned. _Great. _Maka said to herself. _Now I have to make breakfast, throw a party, _AND _get a new alarm clock. This is NOT a good start for her weekend..._

Maka dragged herself up and made pancakes for breakfast, Soul's favorite, as a sort of apology for the rude awakening from early. It seemed to work pretty well. She laughed to herself as she threw on her plaid skirt, white shirt and yellow sweater vest. Her hair was going up in her signature pigtails just as Blair stalked into her room. Maka was glad Blair had remained in her cat form that morning, it was easier to start the day on a good note when Blair didn't keep trying to seduce Soul, usually ending up in a Maka-chop and a unhappy Soul.

"Maka, why don't you leave your hair down for once? It looks so pretty that way!" Blair purred. The cat smiled up at the bookworm. _That, and Soul thinks so too._ Blair thought. She looked as innocent as she could as Maka considered.

"No," Maka sighed, "It'll be easier just to put it up. That way if I get into a fight, it won't get in my face as much." _Oh no, there I go again! Talking about fighting when I'm supposed to be celebrating. Maybe I_ should leave_ my hair down…_

"Ok. I'll do it." Maka said with a confident grin. She quickly untied her pigtails and let her hair fall to her shoulders. Blair gave a silent cheer. _There you go! That's one small step closer to Soul liking Maka, and vice Versa. It's a good thing Liz, Tsubaki and Patti is helping me with them. This is one match I couldn't make on my own! _Maka gasped suddenly. What time was it?! She woke up late and spent forever getting ready. She ran out of her room. The clock in the kitchen read 6:50.

**"**I'm going to be late!" Maka said, panicked. "Come on Soul! Bye Blair!" The blonde girl closed the door and ran to Soul's bike. This was going to be a looong day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! It's been... a day or so since I updated. Not that bad :) I'm going on with my story, so this is chapter two. I know it's kind of slow moving, but bear with me, it won't be that bad. Later in I'll add some Black StarxTsubaki, KidxLiz, and PattixCrona. In the meantime, please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I dont own soul eater as much as i wish i do! Now go read and review :)**

Chapter 2

Maka reached Soul's motorcycle first. She checked her cell phone, cursing when the time read 6:51.

"Dang it! Soul, hurry up!" She yelled up the stairs of their apartment complex, accidentally waking up some of her neighbors. _Oops. _She thought. _I wonder what Soul will think of my hair. What if he doesn't like it? Wait, why would I care? Oh never mind!_ Just then Soul came thundering down the steps.

"Getting up this early is SO not cool." He said, bored. Just then he looked up at Maka and noticed her hair was down instead of in her pigtails. He smiled to himself. _She looks good._ It was a nice change. Maka checked the time on her cell phone again, not noticing Soul looking at her.

"Crap! It's 6:53! We're going to be late…" She frowned. He grabbed her hand and gave her a grin that made her slightly nervous.

"Well then, come on!" Soul jumped on the motorcycle with Maka behind him, and then took off at a speed that was _WAY_ over the speed limit. Time for school…

By the time they got to Class Crescent Moon, Stein was just about to start class. The professor gave a twirl on his swivel chair.

"Maka and Soul Eater, what a nice surprise. You weren't planning on skipping were you?" He asked, giving them a death glare.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Stein, my alarm broke a-and I woke up late and I," Maka began, a whole explanation prepared, but Dr. Stein cut her off, uninterested in any excuse she had to offer.

"Just sit down Maka, you still made it. It wasn't you that I was talking about." Stein looked at Soul, who shrugged innocently.

"Take your seats. We don't have all day." They quickly sat down by Tsubaki and Black star. Dr. Stein began the lesson with a lecture on the art of dissection. Soul eater gave a small gag when he went into the more… _grotesque _details, no longer looking forward to lunch. But what else would you expect to hear from an insane biologist. Suddenly, Tsubaki gasped as she realized Maka hair was down. "Maka! Your hair looks so pretty like that! You should wear it like that more often." Tsubaki said with a smile. She gave a pointed look to Soul. _What's with the looks today?_ He wondered. Liz jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah, Tsubaki is right. It looks great." She agreed. The two gave each other a mental high five. When Blair told Liz, Patti and Tsubaki about her plan for Soul and Maka, they were eager to help. The two needed to shut up and date, because it was so obvious that they like each other. The girls stared to talk about hair, clothes and Death Scythes. Yup. They were typical DWMA girls. Soul and Black Star started talking about video games. Kid was too busy writing his notes completely symmetrically to care what was happening, and Patti was drawing on the face of a boy next to her because he fell asleep. Just then Maka remembered the party on Sunday. She had already briefed Soul about it on the way to school. Maka turned to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm throwing a party on Sunday to celebrate the defeat of the Kishin. Can you and Black Star come?" Black Star overheard, and just as Tsubaki was about to answer, he jumped up on the desk and started yelling.

"Of course! It's obvious that you'd want a god like me there! I'll rock the party!" He shouted. Everyone shushed him, and Dr. Stein threw a scalpel at the blue haired boy, which he narrowly avoided.

"Cranky old biologist…" Black Star grumbled as he climbed down. Tsubaki blushed deeply at his outburst, but just nodded. Maka grinned. After making sure Stein had gone back to the lesson, she turned around and asked Death the Kid.

"Can you three come too?" She asked him. He thought a moment.

"Sure. A party to celebrate the Kishin's defeat sounds great. Why didn't I think of that?" He replied.  
"Good. I made sure it was on the 8th, so it would be symmetrical." The blonde said, cheering up now that she knew for certain people were coming that weekend. Kid smiled proudly at the statement. Just then the bell rang.  
"Class dismissed." Stein called before rolling out of he room, twisting the screw in his head. Everyone poured out into the hallway. Like most of them, Maka and Soul headed to the hall where you received missions. _I know I'm supposed to be taking a break, but Soul and I need to capture more Kishin souls…_ Maka said to herself.

"Start looking." She told her partner as she began scanning the mission tickets hanging up on the wall. Soul snuck a glance at his meister, but did as she said. He always would.

A particular ticket caught her eye. It was an extremly hard one, too. Quickly scanning it, she shivered. It was to take down a little girl who went berserk and killed her parents, in the process becoming a Kishin egg. Apparently, she lived in an old manor a little bit north of Death City.

"Hey Soul." Maka said curiously. "Look. Second one from the bottom. What do you think caused that girl to go crazy?" Soul Eater stared at the mission ticket and got the same shiver. It was eerie, killing your parents for no known reason.

"Come on, that's a little bit dark, don't you think? But if you want us to take it, we can go find out." The albino offered half-heartedly. But Maka shook her head.

"No, let's do something else. It's giving me a bad feeling. After that battle with the Kishin I think we should start out a little easier." Maka replied. Soul sighed, relieved. His head still hurt from taking that blast during the battle. Maka looked at Soul as he searched the missions. She had learned to take her hunches seriously. The last time she didn't, Soul got his scar. She frowned as she felt that familiar jab in her heart that she got whenever she thought about it. _It was the day he got his scar I promised to become stronger. It was also the day Black Star kicked in the infirmary door and got Maka-Chopped._ Maka remembered with a smile.

"Come on Soul, there aren't any good missions today. We'll come back Monday." She said. Soul nodded as the bell for their next class.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Then she slipped.

Her head smacked against one of the counters where you accept your missions with a sickening **CRACK.**

Soul's jaw dropped open as she slowly got up. Her eye started to swell.

"Oh Death, I'm sorry Maka…" He said guiltily. She covered her eye with her hand.

"I'm alright." Maka replied, grim and embarrassed. "I'd like to go to the nurse though."

**I'll try to update later tonight or tommorow. See you later!**

**::ivy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo everyone! Weclome to the third chapter! It's kind of slow-moving, but towards the end it has some SoMa-ish stuff. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 3

Maka left the nurses office with an ice pack and a black eye.

"What did she say?" Soul asked. He felt really bad about giving her a black eye, even though it wasn't entirely his fault. Maka sighed for what felt like the fifth time that day.

"She said that it's just a black eye, and that it should be alright by Sunday. Now let's hurry up, it's almost lunch and we still need to ask Crona if he can come to the party," She told him. They rushed down the hallway and into class. Maka was impatient and jittery, planning her party down to the last detail, forever a perfectionist. Soul, on the other hand, was guilty and quiet. After class, on the way to the cafeteria, Black Star came up to them with Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka, what happened to your eye?" Black Star asked, stopping his happy strut when he saw his injured friend. Maka looked over.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ok. Soul and I were looking at missions, but we couldn't find a good one, and the bell rang, so Soul," Maka began, but Black Star stopped her in disbelief and anger.

"Wait, Soul did this to you?" Black Star asked angrily. He may not act like it, but Maka was one of his best friends, and if ANYONE hurt her, they would have a meeting with his fist. Tsubaki was actually filling him in on the plans that the girls had for them, and he had agreed along with Kid to help set Soul and Maka up. But he wasn't going to if Soul hit her in the face!

"What?" Maka gasped as Black Star suddenly punched Soul Eater in the chest. The poor albino flew several feet before crashing into the wall. He let loose a grunt. Maka gaped.

"What the heck Black Star! I didn't punch Maka in the face!" He yelled at his friend.

"He didn't Black Star! You didn't give me a chance to finish! I was going to say Soul grabbed my hand and I slipped and hit my head!" Maka said quickly. She ran over and helped Soul stand back up. Black Star scratched his head guiltily.

"Oh. Sorry man." He said. " I thought Maka was going to say you punched her." Soul laughed in disbelief. Yeah, like he was going to hit her after all he had done to _protect_ her from getting hurt. A quick apology was exchanged, and after a small debate about whether or not to go back to the nurse's office popped up, they decided to go find Crona. It wasn't hard. The four kids just walked by the cafeteria doors when they heard someone crying.

"I can't believe I lost my lunch money. I'm already so skinny I don't know how to deal with losing more weight!" Crona wailed. Ragnarok popped up angrily and started yelling at the already upset pink haired boy.

"This is all your fault Crona! Now we don't get to eat any lunch! Why are you so stupid?" Ragnarok pouted. Maka sighed, putting a hand on Crona's shoulder.

"Come on Crona, we can split my lunch." She said kindly to her friend. Crona stopped crying. He looked up hopefully.

"Really? You'd do that?" He sniffed. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course Crona! You're my friend. Come on let's go sit down." On the way to their table Maka asked if he could come to her party on Sunday.

"A Party?" Crona asked. "I don't know how to deal with-" Ragnarok interrupted, yelling for him to shut up and say yes already, because this may be the only time he gets invited to a party, and a bunch of other things that aren't shown due to it's profanity. Crona gave a smile.

"Sure." He said. Maka cheered. Everyone could come! This was going to rock.

_Now it's back to planning! We'll have a big dinner, and there will have to be movies, and games, like Truth or Dare and would you rather… _She worked as she happily chewed half her sandwich. Her eye was numb from the ice, and when she touched it she was pleased to notice it stopped swelling up any more. _Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all…_She hoped. That day alone had been really mixed when it came to luck, and both her and Soul had noticed it. The scythe put his head down with a groan. He was still sore. Getting punched into a wall wasn't on his agenda. Not cool.

A boy from the group's homeroom walked by. Seeing Soul's head down, the boy assumed the albino was asleep. He grinned, taking the chance he winked at Maka. Something he never would have done had he known her protective partner was awake and watching. He began to walk towards her. Fortunately, she didn't notice. Unfortunately, Soul did. He looked up, glaring at the boy. What was his name? Oh yeah, Jonas. _You better leave now Jonas, or you're about to be sorry you were born. _Soul thought angrily to himself. He knew exactly what the kid was doing. He was going to try to ask Maka out. The kid noticed Soul's glare and froze. Maka looked up and saw him.  
"Oh hey Jonas. What's up?" She asked. Soul saw the poor kid weighing his options, which were to either ask her out and get beat up by Soul, Kid and Black Star later, walk away and look like in idiot, or improvise. He went with the last one.

"Uh, h-hey Maka, I was just wondering if…" Soul bared his teeth. Jonas freaked out.

"Do you have a quarter?" He blurted, blushing madly at how stupid it sounded. Maka looked surprised.

"Yeah, uh, sure. Here you go. Is that all?" He nodded frantically before quickly walking away. Maka watched the poor boy trip and fall before jumping up and running.

"What was that all about?" She asked. She turned around to look at her partner, who shrugged.

"How should I know?" He lied. It was worth it though. The class bell rang. _Maybe I could skip… _Soul thought hopefully. Maka took his hand, pulling him to class. _Or not._ He smirked.

**LALALALA HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**BTW see that review button right there? Now would be a goood time to click it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody, sorry I I didn't get this up sooner, but here it is! Chapter 4. Please enjoy. And please PM me if you know weather or not Soul Eater will have another season :D! YAY FOR SEASON 2! **

**Maka: Ivy. The disclaimer?**

Me: So? What about it?

Maka: You forgot it.

**Me: NO I DID NOT! You lie.**

**Maka: Disclaimer: Curiousivy8 doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Me: I'd kill you if you weren't so important in the next chapter...**

**Maka: ...**

Chapter 4

After school had ended, the gang had decided to gather in the front of the school to get more details for the party on Sunday. It was going to be so much fun! Just as she was telling everyone when to meet, Maka remembered the previously forgotten mission ticket. _I wonder if anyone else saw it. _She wondered. Black Star and Tsubaki were always looking at missions, even though most of them fail due to Black Star's bragging, and Kid usually knew more than most people when it came to missions, him being Death's son and all.

"Hey, did you guys see the new mission that's open?" Maka asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "You know, the one to take down that little girl who went berserk and killed her parents?" Kid looked down, his expression going from carefree to dark. He gave a small nod and a frown. Liz and Patti looked at him, slightly concerned at his shift in behavior.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked her Meister. "You were so happy a minute ago… Do you know something about this mission that we don't?" He looked up, about ready to say something. Everyone looked at him eagerly.

"It's not something you need to concern yourselves with. It's between my father and I. Besides, aren't we supposed to be taking a break from this stuff?" He said, giving Maka a look. She sighed. Kid was right. What was she doing, worrying everyone with something as stupid as a creepy feeling about a mission. _I'm supposed to be taking their minds OFF fighting! _Maka scolded herself.

"You're right. Sorry, Kid." She said, offering everyone a smile. "Hey, did you guys hear that Marie might be dating Stein?" The girls jumped right in, gossiping and chatting happily. Soul looked at his Meister, not quite convinced. _She changed the subject. _He observed. _And what was up with Kid? One second it looked like he was about ready to kill someone, the next he was fine. _He became slightly uneasy, getting the sudden urge to grab Maka and run really far away from Kid, the DWMA and that stupid ticket. But that would seem slightly crazy and over the top, so he went with the next best idea. A distraction.

"Hey Maka, if you're going to throw a party, shouldn't you start planning?" He asked, covering his worry with a bored drawl. Maka gasped.

"Oh my gosh you're right! I wonder if Blair would help me… Come one Soul, we have to go!" She said, breaking away from the group, pulling her weapon towards his motorcycle. Soul breathed a sigh of relief. It worked.

"Alright, alright, slow down." He said. The girl's sudden change in attitude, determined expression, and child-like excitement towards the party was enough to make him want to laugh. But he went along with it. Maka waved goodbye to the group from the back of Soul's bike as they sped to the apartment. _She really needs a break from all this. _Soul thought. _This party is going to be good for her. I just hope she stops thinking about that little girl. I can tell she wants to find out what happened, but I have a bad feeling. _Soul, like Maka, didn't want his partner to be hurt, and a mission that intense would put her safety at a higher risk then it already was. Soul hated to see his partner hurt, and everyone knew it. It wasn't just in battle, either. If a boy broke Maka's heart, Soul would break his skull. The only person he really trusted her with was himself, not that he'd ever let her know that. Of course, everyone else thought he should.

Soul's motorcycle screeched to a stop outside of their apartment. Maka ran inside.

"Blair! Hey Blair!" Maka called. No answer. Soul walked in behind her.

"She's probably still out. She's trying to work at the bar, you know." Soul said, making the young girl jump. Soul laughed.

"What? Did I scare you?" Maka frowned, taking it as an insult. She reached for a book from who knows where.

"Makaaa…. CHOP!"

Soul woke up a few hours later, lying on the couch. He could hear Maka making dinner in the kitchen, chatting happily with Blair, who must have come home early, about the party. Maka peeked around the corner of the kitchen into the living room.

"Oh good, you're up." She said. "Can you set the table?" Soul nodded. Rubbing his head. Did Maka almost look… guilty? He noticed with surprise. Maka always meant her Maka-Chops, and enjoyed giving them out, too. Maybe she didn't mean to hit him so hard. Whatever the case, it made Soul smile at the fact she was worried about him. Then his spirit sank when he realized he worried her. Crap.  
After dinner came a few hours of part planning, with Maka discussing happily with Blair, who had eagerly taken up the challenge, parties being her forte. However, all the excitement about Sunday had easily drained the energy levels of the Weapon and Meister pair, and it didn't take long before they decided to go to sleep early. Maka went to her room, changing into her pajamas. Blair pranced in.

"So Maka, I forgot to ask. Who are you inviting?" She purred as she jumped onto her nightstand where her alarm clock used to sit.

"Just some of our friends. You know, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kid, Crona, Ragnarok…" She rattled of the names of her mental guest list, realizing how long it was. She felt her eyes start to close, giving a yawn. She collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Blair curled up by the young Meister's feet just as Soul walked by. He opened his Meister's door.  
"Goodnight M…" He trailed off as he realized she was already sleeping. He backed away slowly, shutting the door behind him.

_Oh, Soul! _Blair whispered to herself, disappointed._ That was the PERFECT time to have kissed her goodnight!_

_Oh well. Maybe next time._

**Thank youuuzzz! Hey, if you liked it, you could always, you know... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everybody! I'm updating! This chapter will mainly be a lot of SoMa stuff, with a big, annoying surprise towards the end! Now, go read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater *sniff sniff***

Chapter 5

It was the day of the party, and Maka was having a panic attack. She was frantically adding the finishing touches to her party, and it was almost time for all of her guests to arrive. _Oh no! I'm going to need more time! What if they come and it's not done? This is going to be a disaster! _Maka freaked. Blair followed her around, trying to assure her it would be ok. It wasn't working to well. Soul was sitting on the couch, watching the workaholic, amused and slightly concerned. After a minute, he decided to intervene so she wouldn't have a complete meltdown. He wasn't _that _cruel.

"Maka!" Soul said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. "Calm down! It's just a party with our friends. This is supposed to be a stress-reliever. Don't go all crazy on me here! It's going to be fine, all right?" Maka looked at him. She nodded slowly, thinking. _Soul is right. Calm down Maka. Deep breathes._ She offered her partner a smile.

"Ok. I'm all good." She said. He smiled back, purposely revealing his shark-like teeth. It was something he tried not to do, as it freaked people out. But for some reason, Maka loved his smile. She giggled and gave him a hug. He closed his eyes. Was it just him, or did she hold on a second longer then normal? Maybe it was just hope talking. _HECK YEAH! _Blair cheered mentally as she watched the two from behind the couch. _KISS HER, DANG IT! _But it all ended too quickly. Maka pulled back, and Soul opened his eyes. They didn't kiss, disappointing Blair. Maka continued setting up, tying balloons to the chairs, baking cookies and talking to herself. Soul went back to being lazy, sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on TV. Blair pounced up onto the couch next to Soul, glairing at him disapprovingly.

"Soul Eater Evans, go help your poor Meister. She's overworked, as YOU should know. And kiss her while you're at it." The cat scolded. Soul sat up a little straighter.

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked, turning red. Blair just flicked her tail and jumped onto the floor, strutting into the kitchen to help. Soul shrugged, figuring he misheard. _If she said what I think she said, maybe that means Maka likes me back. _He thought hopefully. _Well, if that's the case, I'll find out later tonight. After all, what's a good party without Truth or Dare? _Just then their guests came. First came Liz, Patti, and Kid, then Black Star and Tsubaki, followed by Crona and Ragnarok.

"Hey, where's the food? That's the only reason I came you know!" Ragnarok yelled. Maka smiled. She had gotten used to Ragnarok and his loud ways.

"It's over there." Maka said, pointing to a table loaded with food and desserts and drinks.

"Oh goody! Please tell me that the black haired girl made them and not you! Your cooking stinks!" He snapped. Maka's expression darkened. Just because she had gotten used to him doesn't mean she had to like him.

"Makaaa… CHOP!" The imp didn't even know what hit him. Crona whimpered. Maka suddenly remembered that Ragnarok was _literally _a part of him, and started apologizing over and over. Soul winced. He didn't like Ragnarok, but Maka-Chops _hurt. _He would know. Suddenly Liz pulled Maka aside.

"Hey, did Soul ask you out yet?" Liz asked. Maka shook her head sadly. Liz knew that Maka liked Soul a lot, and not just as friends. She felt bad that she asked. Liz had guessed that Soul would ask her out at the party.

"The night's still young. There's a chance he'll still do it!" She encouraged the sad girl. She shook her head again. Maka had learned at a very young age that men were not to be trusted. Even if Soul did like her back, what if SHE wasn't ready for that? What if it turned out the same way it did between her parents?

"No. I'm not going to hope." Maka said. "Now come on, let's not talk about that yet. We'll save _that _for truth or dare." Something she was no longer looking forward to.

Soul looked over at Liz and Maka talking in a corner. _What are they talking about?_ He wondered. Maka turned, catching his eye. She smiled and waved. He started. _Crap. Busted…_He thought to himself. He blushed and waved back, quickly starting a conversation with Black Star. It was mostly about the blue-haired assassin's 'great and godly personality'. Soul zoned out after a while. Sometimes, Black Star could be as annoying as Excalibur. At least that freak wasn't here…

"FOOLS!" A voice shouted as the door was kicked in. Standing in the doorway was Excalibur himself. How he had found out about the party was a mystery. Soul glanced at Maka. She shrugged at him with wide eyes. _Don't look at me- I didn't invite him! _She seemed to say.

"You think you can throw a party and not invite me? FOOLS! Of course you can't. Back in my youth, I was always at parties. I always hosted one on a Friday, but on Saturdays I went out to one at a very close friend of mine's place, of which we would have the greatest of times. You! Do you like jasmine tea?" Excalibur yelled, pointing his cane at Maka.

"Uh… No, actually, I like-" The confused girl was interrupted by Excalibur.

"FOOL! Who asked for your opinion on jasmine tea? Did you-" Black Star took the little bleached man by his top hat and pushed him through the door.

"That was nice Excalibur, but no one cares. So thanks but get lost. Bye!" He slammed the door in his face. Black Star turned to face the stunned group with a big grin on his face.

"Well now that _that _little problem was taken care of, who wants to play a game of Truth or Dare?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare? Please review. Thanks a you :D**

**Soul: Are you going to do the disclaimer or am I? **

**Me: Oh, I'll do it. I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Soul: Hey Ivy, do I end up dating Maka? **

**Me: Well, I geuss you'll just have to wait and read the story like the rest of my viewers *laughs evilly***

**Soul: O.O You have to be joking...**

**Me: Nope. Hey, viewers, do you want Soul to date Maka? Please let me know by PMing me or leaving a review with your opinion.**

**Soul: SO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YET!? YOU'RE THE DAMN AUTHOR YOU SHOULD KNOW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SOMA FAN!**

**Me:... Oh shut up.**

**Soul: BUT I REALLY WANT TO-**

**Me: Ivy... CHOP!**

**Soul:...**

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok, Soul you get to go next." Liz smirked. The group was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Maka and Soul's living room, playing Truth or Dare. The food and balloons lay forgotten in their place in the kitchen. Soul frowned, thinking of what to do.

"Uh… ok, um, Black Star, Truth or Dare?" He asked. The blue haired assassin jumped up onto the end table, pointing to the sky.

"Dare, duh! A god like me never turns down a Dare!" He yelled in his strange way. For about five minutes everyone suffered as he yelled on and on about how godly he was and how he was going to rule all of mankind, blah blah blah. Tsubaki tugged on wrist, nervously trying to get him down before he broke something. The boy blushed and climbed down, sheepishly apologizing to Tsubaki. Black Star may be an idiot, but you had to admit he cared for his weapon. _Never turns down a dare, huh? _Soul grinned as an idea popped into his head. _I'm going to make him regret saying that._

"Alright. I dare you to Maka-Chop Maka with her own book." It may seem like nothing, but Black Star paled at the idea of doing such a thing. Maka's eyes darkened as a maniac grin spread over her face. _Try it. _She seemed to say. Black Star noticed and shook his head nervously. If anyone Maka-Chopped Maka, she would kick even a god like him into next week. Patti started laughing, kicking her legs as laughter racked her body. _This is going to be so funny!_ Patti giggled to herself as she watched Black Star considered his options, neither of which was in his favor.

"Ah, come on Black Star, I thought you never turned down a dare." Soul smirked. The assassin had to do it now, or he would basically lose his dignity, being scared of a girl and all. Black Star winced, taking Maka's new novel from the girl's hands and lightly tapping her on the head with the cover. Maka kicked him so hard in the face he went flying threw the wall and into the other room. _So much for dignity. _Black Star thought, irritated as he tried to stop his new nosebleed while listening to the group laugh in the next room over. _It's my turn. Maka, watch your back, because it's time for revenge. _Black Star jumped up, swinging back into the living room. He sat down with a frown, stroking his chin commercially as he thought up the perfect dare for Maka. That is, if she picks Dare. If she picked truth, like most girls, he would be doomed. Or he could ask if she liked Soul. That would work as revenge, too. Black Star's face lit up as he remembered the other day when the group was talking, and Maka had mentioned the mission with that little girl. This was going to be _awesome. _You know, as long as no one died.

"Maka, Truth or Dare?" Black Star asked, pointing his finger at the girl while grinning evilly. It made her slightly uneasy, because Black Star's extreme was a lot more… _dangerous _than anyone else's. However, she answered without hesitation.

"Dare." _YES!_

"I dare you and Soul to take the mission of hunting down the girl who killed her parents."

Black Star said proudly. Maka froze, her smile faded, her face pale. Soul's heart stopped as he remembered that bad feeling he got while looking at that mission ticket. Kid glared at Black Star, clearly unhappy. The blue haired assassin didn't even flinch. There was no doubt in his mind that Maka would take the dare. Something Black Star had always admired about her was that she never backed down from a challenge, no matter how big. Even if for some reason she found it in her to chicken out, he would still get revenge, as it would probably humiliate the girl, just like she did to him. It obviously didn't occur to him that this was a party to take everyone's mind _off _fighting. But that was just a side effect of his happy, insane ignorance. However, Tsubaki on the other hand was completely sane and knew that taking this dare would turn messy quickly.

"Black Star, please pick something else! This isn't a good idea. Maka and Soul need to rest! They _just _defeated the Kishin less then two weeks ago! Don't you think they could use a break for a while? That's what this party was supposed to be for! A break! I mean, there are plenty other dares-"

"I'll do it." Maka interrupted. While Tsubaki had been desperately pleading with Black Star, she and Soul had been quietly discussing. They both didn't like the idea of taking the mission, but Black Star was right when he said Maka wasn't the kind of person to back down. Soul wasn't either, claiming it was 'uncool'. The pair came to their agreement quickly. Everyone looked at them, surprised. Maka just smiled and nodded, hiding her worry with her confidence that seemed always be following her around lately. Black Star grinned, giving them the thumbs up. Liz smirked. Patti giggled. Tsubaki sighed. Crona just didn't know how to deal with his best friend taking such a dangerous mission, and was currently sitting in a corner getting beat up by Ragnarok. The game of Truth or Dare went on. Death the Kid looked at the smiling Weapon and Meister pair sadly. _They don't know what they're getting themselves into, do they? _He looked away. _They will soon enough…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya everybody, sorry I took so long two days to update, but I'm back! All forgiven?**

**Maka: No, now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Are you sure I'm not forgiven? At all?**

**Maka: Shut it I said no... Wait. Do I end up dating Soul?**

**Me: Nope, sorry, no can do. Also, is that a SoMa confession I hear? Anyways, I don't own Soul Eater or various other things. Now please enjoy chapter 7, and then afterwords review. OR SOUL EATER EVANS WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**Maka: O.O  
**

**Anyways, a big thanks and digital cupcakes to AnimeMusic33, AuthorDreamerMusician, BackToBackInLoveWithYou, hope4thebest43, nearmatt, XxItalianTerror77xX, Danny10202, and XouGarow for favoriting this story. You rock! Also, a big thanks and digital cupcakes to 321BlueBlossoM123, a-heater-for-your-thighs, AuthourMusicianDreamer, BackToBackInLoveWithYou, BlackPaperMoon123, Demon-Jinchuriki14, hope4thebest43, LoveOneLoveAll, misa325, nearmatt, Rebelchickie, Revengest, Rossingol, steferstheawesome, XxItalianTerror77xX and xXSymmetriCoolXx for following :D Please enjoy my story, I hope I don't disappoint.**

Chapter 7

"Maka, are you sure you want to take on such a difficult mission?" Lord Death uncertainly asked the determined young girl. She nodded, a frown on her face. _Why is everyone trying to stop Soul and I from taking this mission? _She wondered. She and Soul had went to the office so they could accept the mission, and they were given a lecture on the dangers that would come with it, they could die, etc. Eventually Soul had interrupted and demanded the lady to just let them take on the dang mission already. She has just sighed and reluctantly told them to go to the Death Room and speak personally to Lord Death himself.

"Is your partner alright with this?" Lord Death tried, only receiving another nod. Lord Death sighed, knowing that Maka wasn't going to back down. He wasn't too happy about it though. There was something about this mission that the students, except his son Death the Kid, didn't know. Taking down that little girl was a more difficult mission then expected. Actually, Lord Death didn't want to offer the mission up for anyone to take, and was originally going to send Stein and Spirit or Sid and Nygus to take care of it, but it was an opportunity to test the DWMA student's skills. He was hoping that a high star Meister and Weapon pair would take care of it, but that was obviously not the case. However, Lord Death wasn't going to tell Maka or Soul about the mission's secret.

"Alright then Maka. Is it possible for you and Soul Eater to complete it by tomorrow night at the latest?" Lord Death sighed. Maka grinned at her supposed good luck.

"Of course! Thank you Lord Death, we won't let you down!" She cheered as she ran down the tunnel of guillotine-like torri gates. Lord Death watched her sadly; hoping that he didn't have to claim her soul after all of this was over. Suddenly, Spirit came in, skipping happily with a puppy dog expression. One might say he was drunk, which wouldn't be unusual for Spirit, but that wasn't the case. He was just looking for his daughter.

"MAKAAA!" Spirit cheered, ruining the serious atmosphere from just moments before.

"PAPA'S HERE FOR YOU! LALALA- wait, where did she go?" Lord Death grimaced. Apparently, Spirit had heard that Maka was in the Death Room. Thankfully, he was too late.

"She has already left for class, Spirit. Now why don't you go-" Spirit was spread out on the floor crying, whimpering about how Papa was sorry, Papa loves you, Don't leave with that good for nothing, rotten, albino-

"Shinigami… CHOP!" Spirit lay there, now with blood squirting out of his skull, an irritated Lord Death standing over him.

"It's about time you shut up…"

* * *

Maka met Soul outside of the Death Room, a wide grin on her face as she told him the news. This was going to be nerve-wracking.

"Maka! Soul!" They turned around to see Death the Kid and his weapons walking up to them. Patti was giggling for no apparent reason, and Liz just looked bored, and slightly concerned. Kid wore a determined and worried expression.

"I think you should back down from the dare that Black Star gave you. That mission-and that little girl- well, they're more dangerous than you think." Kid stated, surprising everyone. Kid was usually the one who encouraged taking on difficult missions to become stronger and develop a stronger bond with their partner. But, Kid looked determined on this one. After what his father had told him about that little girl, there was no way he was going to let his friends take on such a dangerous mission. He knew Maka was going to take his concern as an insult, and he was prepared for it. Sure enough, Maka got angry.

"What are you talking about Kid? Of course we're going to take it! Lord Death already approved it! Why are you so against this? Unless you know something that the rest of us don't-" Maka was interrupted by Black Star, who had came up to them while she had started ranting with Tsubaki.

"I don't think you should do it either. Kid, if you know something we don't, then tell us already." Black Star said, crossing his arms. He sounded oddly serious. By now Black Star had realized there was something really dark going on at the DWMA, and he wanted to know. It wasn't about humiliating Maka anymore. This was something bigger. Tsubaki looked at her Meister in surprise at his attitude towards what has been happening the past few days. This was really unlike him.

"You're the one who dared me to do it in the first place! And yeah Kid, care to explain?" Maka stormed. This was really starting to irritate her. The Weapons all looked at each other. Their Meisters were acting strange and upset. Liz jerked her head away from the group, and they nodded. Slowly backing away, they let their Meisters argue between themselves. This wasn't their fight… yet.

"I can't tell you what's going on! It's extremly classified information, not for you to know!"

"Well, I'm taking the damn mission, why can't I know?"

"Yeah, Kid! This is so stupid! And I'm serious Maka, don't take the mission."

"I agree with Black Star. For once, he is talking sense. Don't take the mission."

"It's a little too late for that, now isn't it? Even if I could back down, I wouldn't! Why are you so against me doing this? Why is _everyone _so against Soul and I doing this?" And so on. Black Star sided with Kid against Maka, and Maka sided with Black Star against Kid. Maka was getting close to her breaking point as she was reminded of how much this was like when she became determined to become stronger. When Soul got hurt. What if he got hurt on this mission? She was ignoring that bad feeling, like when she ignored the bad feeling she had before that first fight with Crona. Would this fight turn out like that one? Maka quickly stopped herself. _Shut up Maka! Soul is fine, and he's going to be fine! _She told herself firmly._ Or will he?_

Kid eventually ended the argument.

"Maka, if you won't back down from the mission, then promise Black Star and I this: You won't take unnecessary risks, and you won't get hurt." He said firmly, Black Star nodding in agreement. She was about to come up with a snappy remark when she realized they were being sincere. Maka's expression softened.

"I promise." She said kindly to her friends. They walked to their Weapons, Black Star putting his arm around Tsubaki and Kid smiling at Liz and Patti. Soul grinned toothily at Maka, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it as they walked away. Maka suddenly had an uneasy feeling as she realized that days like this might not last very long if she follows this through. Kid had said that the little girl was more dangerous then she seemed. She shook it off as they rode home. It _was _just a little girl they were facing, and she wasn't a Weapon or a Witch or anything.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**OMD HI! I haven't updated in a while, so sorry D: But I'm here! And geuss what? I've got another chapter? HECK YEAH I DO! Anyways, sorry if it's kind of short. It'll clear 1000 words though. Please enjoy this brand new development in Truth or Dare gone wrong.**

I'm not the owner of Soul Eater. Soowwiee!

Oh yeah, and remember to review! That way I know i'm not a suck-ish writer! 

Chapter 8

Soul parked his motorcycle outside the old Victorian style manor. It was a creepy old place, in the middle of a forest full of black, twisted trees that hung over the pair eerily, their branches snatching at their clothes and slowing them down. The moon was floating above them, blood oozing out of its mouth as it laughed, the occasional dark cloud floating by contently. The little glow the moon gave off was all the light they had to see the old manor, which increased the intense fear they were feeling as they wondered if they should have listened to Kid, Black Star and Lord Death. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maka's confidence faltered slightly at the manor looming over them. It was a huge place, made out of a dirty, gray stone. The exterior was covered with details and colors and windows, swirling around the front of the house. There were three towers on top of the manor, spotted with dark windows. The yard was a mess, covered in dead grass and black tree stumps. The wind picked up, blowing Maka's hair into her face. They hopped off Soul's motorcycle, leaning it on the large iron fence. Maka stepped up to the fancy gate blocking her and Soul from the little girl. Shrugging, she reached out and poked it cautiously, surprised to find it swung right open, unlocked. _This is too easy… _Soul took a step back, wanting fully to back out and leave this place. It was the same feeling he had when they were talking to Kid earlier- Grab Maka and run. But, a cool guy like him couldn't do such a thing without ruining his reputation. Only hesitating slightly, Soul grabbed Maka's hand. She blushed slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Did he look… nervous? Well, that's good; she wasn't the only one then…

"You ready?" He asked her, offering a lopsided grin. Maka started to giggle, then both of them jumped as every window on the manor was illuminated in a bright, yet somehow cold and uninviting glow. Exchanging glances, they slowly walked up the many stone steps leading to the tall, wooden door with big brass rings hanging off the center. Soul reached out and kicked the door several times, only to fall forward into the long hallway inside, as the front door was unlocked as well. _No… This isn't right… _Maka panicked. It couldn't be this easy. Just waltz right in there and slice her in half? No way. All of a sudden, she heard a giggling from above them. Swinging from the railing of a grand staircase was a little girl. She was swinging upside down, staring straight ahead, giggling with a maniac smile on her face as she swung. Her blonde hair was floating out around her, completely defying gravity. It looked like she hadn't changed or bathed in days. The girl fell of the rail, crashing into the floor below. Maka gasped, rushing to help the poor thing. The door slammed behind them suddenly, but she took no notice. But… the little girl got up. Her feet went up into the air, flattening them against the floor. Her torso dragged itself level with her hips. Then her head and shoulders snapped up, revealing her insane grin. Her head was positioned in such a way that it might as well have been snapped in half, but the girl was perfectly fine. Physically. Mentally? Not so sure about that one. The little girl skipped over to Maka in a jerky manner, getting right up in her face, making Maka flail back until Soul jumped up and caught her, putting his arm around her protectively, something he doesn't do to often. His eyes narrowed.

"Hellloooooo." The little girl drawled in a cheery voice. "Are you ready to play with me?" Soul had it. What the hell was with this whacko? There wasn't a way that she could have been able to survive that fall. Now she wanted to play.

"I'm Annnnnnnnamey." She said in an eerie whisper, drawing out her name. Maka relaxed slightly. Her name was Annamey. Now that she knew that, maybe she could talk to her.

"Hi Annamey, I'm Maka." She said slowly, bending down so that she was eye level with the young girl, much to the protest of Soul, who was still trying to drag her out the door and as far away from here as he could. But she did so, shushing him impatiently. Maka turned back to Annamey.

"Sweetheart, can you tell us what happened here?" She asked carefully, slowly reaching out to touch the crazy child. Just as her hand made contact with Annamey's arm, she jerked back, as if she had been burned. _It was like in the battle with Crona… when I felt his Soul Wavelength… _She realized. _Her Soul… it's been possessed… therefore controlling a innocent girl's mind and body… Who could do something like this? _

"It's time to play Maka." Annamey twitched. "We'll play hide and go seek. I'll count to ten, and you go hide. When I find you, you die." Annamey skipped back to the stairs, burying her head in her arms as she began to count.

"One… Two…" Soul reached out to grab Maka's hand, ready to transform.

"Let's get this over with, while she's distracted."

"No." Soul gaped at his Meister, concerned for her sanity. Maka just shook he head, gazing sadly at Annamey, who had begun to talk to people that weren't there between numbers.

"I can't do it. I can't fight her."


	9. Chapter 9

**OMD! I'm so happy! You know why? 37 reviews! 3,000 views! Wait, what? I haven't updated in like, two weeks? DAMN! SORRY! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy though. I created- dun dun da dah!- 88 drabbles. songfics and one-shots! Check it out, if you will :) Also, I created a YouTube channel under the name reallovesmiles8, where I only have one video! But it's Soul Eater, if you want to check it out. Just type in Soul Eater Collage. **

**Soul: They don't want to hear about your crappy YouTube channel. Just get on with the story already!**

**Me: :O IVY-CHOP! *bashes ukulele over Soul's head***

**Soul: OW! GOD WOMAN WHAT DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH?!**

**Me: My Ukulele. Now shut up and do the disclaimer or I'll have Patti do it.**

**Soul: BUT YOU HIT ME WITH A-**

**Me: No one cares. **

**Patti: Curiousivy8 doesn't own Soul Eater! hahahahahahahahahaha giraffes!**

**Me:... 'gotta love her...**

"What do you mean you can't fight her?" Soul panicked. "You have to! Are you going to betray your school like that? Are you going to do that to me? Are you freaking INSANE?" Maka's head drooped as she sadly shook her head. Her hand went to her heart as she remembered Crona's soul wavelength. Dry, painful, lonely. This little girl was being controlled. When Maka had reached out to touch her, she had felt a spark, like a fragment of Annamey's wavelength. It was an innocent little girl's soul, but there was something darker underlying it. An evil, insane fragment that was controlling the other part of the soul like a sick, twisted puppet. Thinking carefully, Maka began to piece together what had happened. Annamey must have been _forced _to kill her parents by whoever possessed her soul. But what kind of witch-or Kishin egg- had the power to do such a thing? Maka mumbled something, just loud enough for Soul to hear.

"You don't understand. Her wavelength… it's like Crona's. It's hard to explain. Annamey's soul is still in there, but there's something else. Someone possesses her soul, pulling her strings. She watched herself kill her parents, although she wasn't controlling her body… so to save herself from the truth, she went deep inside herself, losing herself to a madness of sorts… memories of hanging upside down on the monkey bars and playing hide and seek… The point is if we hurt her body, we hurt Annamey along the thing possessing her. My question is, how will we save an innocent girl's soul from being completely consumed by what I think is a Kishin egg?" All of a sudden Maka's eyes widened. "No…"

* * *

"Father, how could you let Maka and Soul take this mission? You said it yourself that it wasn't a good idea to let students take such a mission!" Death the Kid was in the Death Room with his father, clouds rolling by peacefully. Kid had sent Patti and Liz home, and Spirit was out drinking again, so it was just the two of them watching Maka's struggle as she fought with Soul about the little girl using Lord Death's mirror. Lord Death sighed as the eyes on his mask narrowed as he watched.

"I know. But they were just so eager to take it. I believe the only way they would of taken no as an answer is if I flat out denied them. However, it was marked as an open mission, so I couldn't do that. I had no choice but to say yes." Lord death explained sadly. Kid frowned, knowing it was completely true but not quite accepting it.

"But Father! You didn't even tell them what they're up against!" Kid argued.

"It was better they didn't know."

"Maybe if you had told them, they would have backed down!"

"You know as good as I do that Maka wouldn't have backed down."

"But what is she going to do when she figures out that the girl's soul is being possessed by the next Kishin?"

Maka shook her head, blinking frantically. No way that was possible! Why would the next Kishin choose a little girl as its host? It made no sense.

"Maka? I have an idea. But I don't know if we'll be able to do it again." Soul said, snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

"Genie hunter? I'm not sure if that will be enough for this fight…"

"That's not what I meant. Do you remember when we fought the Kishin Asura?" Soul asked.

"Yes, of course, now what's your point…" She trailed off as she realized what her weapon meant. A tap on her shoulder startled the both of them. The pair jumped, turning to face a wickedly grinning Annamey. Her scruffy blonde bangs fell into her face, casting shadows over eyes. She raised a hand, which they realized with horror held a butcher knife covered with deep red crust along the edge, most likely from her parents. Maka instinctively reached out to Soul, who transformed into a gleaming black and red scythe, and got into a defensive position, going into fight mode.

"Annamey. Listen to me, sweetheart. You don't know what you're doing. This isn't you! It's hard but you have to fight it with all you have! Please! No one else has to get hurt!" Maka pleaded, still clinging to the fragile hope that she wouldn't have to harm the poor child. Annamey's head straightened and her grin faded a little, and Maka swear she saw something flicker behind Annamey's eyes for a moment. But all too quickly the grin returned and her eyes went dull and crazy. The flicker disappeared along with Maka's hope. Annamey cocked her head.

"Yoouu don't get it, dooo yooou?" Annamey whispered. "This is meee. And everyone gets huuurt sooooner or later. Now, I'm tired of playing silly gamesss. Let's have some real fun, shall we?" Her knife rose. Maka closed her eyes as rapidly spun the scythe in front of her until with a quick motion the handle fell into her hands, the blade facing out.

"Let's do this Soul."

**I ended it there on purpose XD. Gotta hate those cliffhangers, am I right? **

**Soul: That's almost as cruel as hitting me with a Ukulele.**

**Me: When did you wake up? I thought I knocked you out already!**

**Soul: O.O *runs away***

**Me: Huh. Well alright then. The more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write, so I write faster! Moral of the story? Reviews=More story. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read. This is very important. **

Hey everyone, Ivy here. I'm sorry about not updating in so long. A lot of things have happened that caused my long absence, like developing cancer and getting a boyfriend (Rinnie. Who would have thought?). Now, I'm recovering from cancer, and I was released from the hospital. However, I can't find nthe motivation, energy or inspiration to write anymore. That's why, as of February 22, 2013 I'm officially putting all of my stories up for adoption. I'll be sure to inform you of who takes on what story do you can continue reading them. I don't want to see my stories cut off where they are (they all have cliffhangers), so if you'd like to continue one of my stories, PM me at any time. Once all of my stories have another willing author, I'll say goodbye to Fanfiction and focus my efforts on gettin better and spending more time with my family, friends and boyfriend. Thanks so much to everyone that read my stories, added them to their favorites/alerts, commented, and just supported this crazy 15 year old girl as I tried my hand at writing.

Love you all, thanks so much!

-Ivy


End file.
